Currently, there are several machines that feed and dose small boxes or trays (e.g. “capacillos” or small trays or dishes), of different configurations or shapes, continuously to the conveyors of bakery product wrapping machines. For example, machines may dose rectangular shape boxes that are stacked and compacted using plier elements and mechanisms. Rectangular shaped boxes have points of support that allow the separation of the boxes, on an individual basis, from the pile of boxes.
Another example is a machine that includes a supporting structure with two parallel vertical plates with frames that generate a compartment where the boxes are compacted and stacked. A pair of transverse arms, with sanitary rubber insertions diametrically opposed, is arranged underneath the structure. The arms are mechanically moved and synchronized through chains, sprockets and straight gears, to make the arms spin in the opposite directions. Mechanical pressure is thus exercised simultaneously on the ends of each small box at the bottom of the stack of small boxes compressed and stacked in the supporting structure. The arms dose the boxes to the wrapping feeder that consists of chains with pushers.
These machines easily damage the small boxes and trays, affecting the final quality of the already wrapped product. Thus, the described machines and devices are not suitable for dosing small trays or dishes that are stacked and not compressed.